


Jagged Edges

by TGP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consolidation, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside of SBurb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago figuring I would continue it into a story and that didn't happen. It's just this and it is only ever going to be this.
> 
> Consider it acceptable that anyone who wants to use the idea is completely free to do so with impunity.

Your name is Dave 

 

-sprite-

 

Strider and you are a 

 

-thirteen-

 

sixteen 

 

-twenty-seven-

 

year old boy

 

-man.

 

You once went to school until your best friend wanted to play a game with you

 

-until someone wanted to pay for the rights to your comic and make it into movies.

 

You lived in Houston until the game

 

-until you got your bro killed-

 

-twice-

 

-until  _ you _ got killed-

 

-so many times-

 

-until you couldn’t live away from the studio anymore because planes are a bore.

 

The game is over

 

-you never played-

 

and the world reset

 

-it’s nothing like you remember-

 

-you are so relieved it’s all the same-

 

and you are

 

-all of you are-

 

very cramped.


End file.
